1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a controlling method and a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in accordance with the increase of devices connected to networks or the improvement in network communication speed, embodiments (services) in which files on a file server are operated by device terminals via networks have become widespread. Further, services provided in cooperation with devices have also been developed, such as printing a file on a file server by an image forming apparatus (device) such as a multifunction peripheral, a printer or the like, based on an operation from a device terminal, for example. In such services provided via the networks, a device terminal can access a file on a file server via a Virtual Private Network (VPN) or the like even when the device terminal accessing the file on the file server is not in a company network (internal network).
However, data stored on the file server include data with high confidentiality. Thus, a problem in that leakage of information may occur from a device terminal if a user of the device terminal can access the file on the file server even when the device terminal is not in the company network (internal network) via the VPN or the like.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which the determination of whether data can be used is based on positional information of a user who uses the data to limit the use of the data.
However, according to the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, although it may be possible to limit the use of a device providing a single function based on the positional information, it is impossible to limit the use of a service provided by a plurality of devices cooperating with each other. Further, in order to limit the use of such a service provided by the plurality of devices cooperating with each other, it is necessary to set a limitation for each of the devices, and that causes inconvenience for the user.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-250930